runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ugozima/Archive2
This is an archive. In other words, don't edit it, foo! Archive... Erm...... wasn't your talk a little short to be archived? Andrew 14:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Blazes of Triumph *Runiverse? No. *Location? My secret. *Characters and plot? Still brainstorming that. *I'll put it in the story serials hub once I actually think of the plot. *Get writers? Nah, I feel like doing the whole thing myself. (It'll be somewhat short.) *I'll establish characters and make pages for them once I think of them. :o - 21:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pic! I'm 12, by the way. I must say, that this has been a brilliant day. Normal Service will resume shortly Andrew 21:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Good luck Good luck in the competition! Mr. Garrison 20:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Now that's impressive. Mr. Garrison 21:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Lol, lucky district! My area has won nothing notable, apart from 30th Olympia :( Have you decided on what you're gonna do? Documentary, written paper etc. Mr. Garrison 21:34, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Good approach, expect the unexpected. Mr. Garrison 09:39, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, thank you. If there's anything you don't like please tell me, and this chapter is going to feature Raef visiting Keldagrim to complain about their pollution with all the coal and smoke, and if it's okay with you I'd like Dancus and Raiah to pose as advisers to him, seeing as Ardougne has lost its King to a temporary coma and all the advisers have either been killed by slugs or fled for Yanille or elsewhere. It'd only be a one chapter journey to Keldagrim, and if you don't want me to use them I'll come up with someone else to accompany Raef. Mr. Garrison 10:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Ugozima, could you alter your scene so Harmon is in a coma, it's part of a plot device that'll be seen later. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 23:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No chance for first place?!? Not really the coolest thing to do. I'll just withdraw from this competition and wait till someone comes up with a competition that fits Glyphscape :) Abcxyzzzz 20:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Glyphscape Hi Ugozima, Just so you know, the four 'hybrid' runes I listed on Glyphscape aren't actually Runes; therefore, they can't be steam/lava/mud runes. Instead, they're a cost token signifying either fire rune or X rune. I'll revert those edits, but thank you anyway for your demonstrated interest in my project, and I just hope that next time this misunderstanding won't happen :) And I really do hope you (and others) might find it worthwhile to join in on my project! Abcxyzzzz 22:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Look what I found! Ugo, Check out the image in the top-right here: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7575902.stm Surfing round BBC news, I found this article about gold-farmers, investigated, and found the image! Aren't I clever? --Fegaxeyl 08:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Here's another, older article I found as well, among many others that generates hits for RuneScape: http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/7090490.stm --Fegaxeyl 08:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) A radio report on BBC Radio 4 from over a year ago. http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/factual/thinkingallowed/thinkingallowed_20070307.shtml --Fegaxeyl 08:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Defending Kingdoms I left a note the other day about Harmon needing to be completely unconscious for this chapter, so I've edited all his dialogue out and changed Dancus and Raiah's to fit it; it's important he stays in a coma. If you don't like the dialogue you're welcome to change it, but Harmon cannot speak at all for this chapter and the next. Thanks, Mr. Garrison 10:44, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I'm just going to alter Raef's order, as I intend on him to be a vegetarian, like me. Nice set up by the way, it makes an interesting note into eating habits of characters! Mr. Garrison 20:14, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Platter, that's what I meant! Seeing as Raef is more of a stand in than a king, can we keep his references to simply Raef? And I'll start writing the meeting in Keldagrim tomorrow when I get some time. By the way, how's NHD going? Mr. Garrison 00:00, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind, and I'll give you a few spots to continue with the arc. Mr. Garrison 21:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Ugo, I was wondering what's happening with our crossover. Could you kick-start it, please, so we know where we are? --Fegaxeyl 07:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Nasty... Though, if my knowledge of the States is right, Pennsylvania is right up north near(ish) New York. So the hurricane shouldn't get up there anytime soon. And if it does? God help us all. Anyway, thanks. --Fegaxeyl 12:47, 6 September 2008 (UTC) World's Adventures Can I Participate? Thanks in advance, Morgoth Bauglir 21:22, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I'm still taking part, but I'm facing a case of wiki-directed writer's block. The problem could be alleviated if... you answer this question: May we create our own characters/places etc.? --Fegaxeyl 16:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, nice! We'll have to decide on prominent events, but that shouldn't be too difficult. Sorry about World's Adventures; I just couldn't think of anything. Oh well, maybe next time. --Fegaxeyl 16:12, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Lol Make that 1338. Strange coincidence, Mr. Garrison 16:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Why are you changing the template colours without consulting the rest of the users? I'm certainly going to rollback a few of them. Put your examples on a forum and let us see them - these changes affect the entire community. Andrew 22:03, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! And very nice design of the awards! Mr. Garrison 09:22, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Click on 'Move' at the top-right of the page, then specify the name you want the article to then be called. The info on the article will be moved to this new page, and the old one becomes a redirect. That's it! If you ever want to edit the redirect page click on where it says 'Redirected from:' and edit it. --Fegaxeyl 15:09, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Wiki's Birthday Awards Hey, Ugozima, I got picked by Fegaxeyl to make the prizes for the winners in the Birthday Awards, I was wondering if you would like to share the job with me, since you did great on the awards for World's Adventures. Thanks in advance. 15:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok, no problem, I might have to spend a little more time on the prizes then :) 18:10, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline Ugo, Sorry for leaving it late, but I've been really busy this past week. Would it be okay to make the timeline yourself? We could of course unveil it on the 25th or later... --Fegaxeyl 18:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Ave! Hey, I finally made my account here! Doesn't that rock? -- Dautry 23:27, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Well, my report is called Clean Coal: An Asset of the Future and it's almost done. Mr. Kays is such an idiot sometimes, he only gave us a week to do that report. And no, my class didn't finish the challenge. Which sucks. -- Dautry 23:42, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I saw you make an edit to your user page, and firstly it's great to see you! How are you? Hope to hear from you, Mr. Garrison 19:31, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, life can be a pain sometimes, but still, I admire your persistence and I wish you well. Mr. Garrison 21:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Stereotypes I just read that on your user page. Its seems kinda stupid that Brits are stereotyped as "posh, tea sipping guys", because its only the Royal Family that are like that. And Britain has, sadly, become a "guns, knives and drugs" culture now. Oh yeah, you've forgotten another stereotype; Americans are fat. There was this one time I was playing on Halo online at my friend's house, and we were against some Americans. They started to make fun of us, with that buck teeth, posh guy stereotype. So my friend took this opportunity to call them "fat Americans". I thought the stereotype was unjust, even though those people were jerks. That's an interesting story anyhow, and I'm signing off. The evil dude 15:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, on that list of apologies to British users you missed out ole' me. Andrew 08:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) yea and another 1 i got is that you are going to get murdered if you go on holiday to america. 18:27, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Only just came back onto the wiki. I was sorry to hear about your accident. I would like to wish you a quick recovery, so that you can be back with us soon =]. 09:05, 19 October 2008 (UTC) An unexpected idea I know this sounds completely mad - but how would you like to bring Avarrocka177 back? But by linking it with my series on hiatus Morytania? They're very similar, and I think it could work (there could be a few crossover stories). We could think of something once Gielinor II is completed. As for The Finite Earth's pilot, why not have the drought arc tie into a plot for the story with King Roald doing a speech on it in Varrock Square, only for someone to try and assassinate him and Dancus being the only one who knows enough to stop it? Mr. Garrison 10:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC) "The Oceanic Empire" is up, and Dancus and Raiah are in Ardougne with Dancus. A merge with Morytania for Avarrocka177 would work, but we can discuss more later once Gielinor's completed for this volume. Mr. Garrison 21:14, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, I was just flickering through some talk pages when I saw your theory on how Dancus cannot die. I think that this theory is brilliant! It summed up in words my theory of why the Immortals are so. The main difference in my theory is that even though your theory naturally comes into effect, the life-force can be literally taken from the person, meaning that they instantly die. This is how The Assassin is said to be dead in Angeror's World. Andrew 13:46, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah, a quick note, Thermokinesis = Pyrokinesis :() Andrew 13:57, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, but I do ask Dancus doesn't gain anymore abilities for now and turn into Peter Petrelli. Mr. Garrison 11:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Inconsistencies In your latest addition, Raef, Raiah and Dancus seem to have gone from hiding in the sewers and encountering Kroak to be running back downstairs in the Palace. Can I add in that they were trying to find the key to the basement where Harmon is locked away in? Mr. Garrison 14:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) RS Holiday Event For the first time this year RuneScape's gonna acknowledge Thanksgiving an an important holiday and have a turkey-related event. Thought you might like to know, it should be around Thanksgiving weekend. Mr. Garrison 20:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I know I'm probably missing something, but how does Dancus produce fire in TOC? And am I correct in thinking that to manipulate fire he'd need very hot conditions and to produce ice he'd need water? Just wanted to clear things up for later additions to the finale. Mr. Garrison 21:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I get it now, I thought he controlled the temperature of objects, but he controls temperature in general (ie. room temperature). Mr. Garrison 18:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) This is my last attempt: Can he can take anything and make it any temperature like cooling down an object to ice or fire? But he can't randomly produce fire or ice as that is cryokinesis and pyrokinesis. Thermokinesis involves temperature control of things. By the way, just an idea, but in my opinion Dancus should get the ability to see ghosts (like a medium) without amulets, which you could also tie in with The Finite Earth for a plot (if you're still looking for ideas). Mr. Garrison 20:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Luminiscence is the ability to produce light from your body, (i.e. glow in the dark big time), similar to a character on Heroes. You mentioned a kind of psychic team for Dancus and Raiah (I think) a few months back, are you still interested in doing that? And I'm glad Obama won too! McCain would only end up continuing bush's reign of terror with wars and such. Let's pray the insane people with an urge to kill him learn to control themselves rather than wreck a chance to fix things. Mr. Garrison 10:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) lol. Andrew 18:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Volume 3 Sounds interesting! I look forward to seeing it. Mr. Garrison 08:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) I don't mind who takes it over, and you've been quite dynamic in terms of changing storylines and writing for different continuities so far, the only thing I would add is that it may be a slightly controversial move towards the Runiverse founders, as I did intend on Toa taking over, but I'll have to see, but I'm definitely going to consider your proposition. At the moment I've got a few policies to fix on South Park Wiki where everyone has an urge to copy pages directly from Wikipedia, will they never learn?! Mr. Garrison 22:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Your question Vadas is currently in Bruce's general area, but hasn't been referred to much as of yet. If you wish for him to take part in my battle royale that's fine with me. Also, your number one worst thing is the same as mine! I hate *** so much I have to censor it's initials. Grr! Oh, and your American stereotypes: are all American homophobic? (Except of course for those who are homosexual; personally I hate homophobia although I am heterosexual.) --Fegaxeyl 19:28, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Mr Garrison's Comment to Fegaxeyl About Garrison's comment... Mr. Garrison was talking about me. He handed the trilogy over to me when I submitted some ideas for names. Me and Ted both agreed on Voyage to Destiny. Andrew 20:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) An idea As Fegaxeyl is defending Misthalin, TED plans on defending Asgarnia, me and you still have characters in Kandarin, and being the BIGGEST kingdom on the map, we have an elite team who can defend it! I've invited Jigo to lead the Wizards' Guild defence against the sea life at Yanille, so we could help save Ardougne from the sea slugs and penguins! Of course, we could then meet up with Jigo's characters (if he wants) and then go to Lumbridge, where TED has Guthix make an enormous decision. I thought it would be a nice scene for all the characters to be together, near the swamps watching humanity be either saved or slaughtered. Of course, it's your call, but I intend on moving Sir Raef. Mr. Garrison 13:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, and by the way you've got 999 edits! I thought of a scene where Raef and Dancus go around rounding up refugees in Hemenster and Seers' Village, and there'd be some heartfelt speech about fighting back and then we can work out where we can go from there. Mr. Garrison 20:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hi, me and TED have come up with a sort of interview concept, and for the first official one, I nominated you to ask a few things about The Finite Earth! You can decline if you want, but it'd be a good publicity point for the series as well as a chance for a few hints ahead... And look out for the Thanksgiving event on RuneScape, ti might be out on Friday. Mr. Garrison 20:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Of course, you can always say that answering a question would give too much away, but don't worry - I won't ask too spoiler-y questions. Thanksgiving being on a Thursday hasn't been picked up by Jagex, they seem to think they're putting the event up at the weekend... :( Mr. Garrison 22:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Your joke inspires me. Your species idea of us users being different species has struck up a little candle-flame in my mind. I think that this could be turned into serious content. It would have to be free-edit, of course.(I would much prefer to be Aresefefwikia Infinito, referring to the Immortals). I could even strike up a forum post about it. What do you think? Andrew 19:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Happy (late) Thanksgiving! Mr. Garrison 13:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Despite school, I had a great birthday. Four months older huh? We'll see about that :P . 18:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) New template In case you're wondering why me and Jigo have edited everyone's GL stories it's because of the new Gielinor templates. They work by having an individual template for each volume, and for stories you put on their appropriate volume and for characters you add the one which features their latest appearance (so Dancus would have a vol2 template). You can add them by typing in: Now I'm off to get my Thanksgiving event reward! *Mr. Garrison 14:43, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Could you change leet to poor spellers or something? Leet is a word to do with the internet and RuneScape doesn't have internet. And it's been a while since I asked, how's the National History Day paper going? Mr. Garrison 12:12, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Howdy! Just dropping in to say that I've left Vadas up to you, with his character on a slight cliffhanger. I'm going to be more active on the wiki considering that I've discovered that a glitchy thingy that stopped me from writing quickly on long articles had decided to commit hiri kari and so I can edit without copying stuff from Microsoft Word. I've been meaning to ask - how's your recovery after the CliffGate incident? --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) You can change it if you want, but I've had Dancus and Raiah accompany Raef, Norbert, Orca and Jigo's characters to Falador just to witness Guthix make his choice. I thought it'd be a nice scene with everyone together at last. Mr. Garrison 20:22, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Whenever's best for you, and I'm going to think of some questions - but I promise they won't be aiming to give away too much! Now Volume 2 is over (apart from lastminute additions) I want to thank you for contributing to the volume, and it's been a real success! I think it was a brilliant set of stories with some brilliant writers! Mr. Garrison 21:01, 10 December 2008 (UTC) That's fine, but Edgeville was founded by Roald in 169 - but a military base to the north-west of Varrock (i.e. where Edgeville is) would work. Mr. Garrison 14:58, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, well Merry Christmas in advance! And a Happy New Year! Mr. Garrison 16:00, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Ugozima, and have a Happy New Year! *Mr. Garrison 17:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, happy Christmas to ya. Sorry about it being a bit late, but here are my good tidings for the new year and Christmas. Oh, I've got a question on America - is Pennsylvania a Democrat or a Republican state? (Or even better, a Communist Party of America state! Muhahahaha!) --Fegaxeyl 09:20, 27 December 2008 (UTC) PruneScape prune Ok, I don't know if this will bother you or not and if it does than I am extremely sorry, but I was wondering where did you get the little animated prune for this logo? I wanted to updated the pic but I want the original prune for it. We have already updated it once, but it still looks weird. And if you don't remember, that isn't a problem at all. Thanks, Spencemac724 03:22, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Interview Hi Ugozima, I've put up some questions on The Finite Earth here. You can answer them when you want, just thought you'd like to know they were up. Mr. Garrison 17:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Testing Hello. Ugozima 15:53, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Ugozima, thanks for doing the interview! I enjoyed conducting it. TFE is definitely taking shape! And I would like to consider writing for it if I get the time, but I've just started rewriting my Time Fractures stories - which to be bluntly honest were pathetic, far too short and far too rushed. I'm not gonna rewrite any of Gielinor though because its far too complex and we all made it very well written anyway. I'm postponing Volume 4 until later this year, as GL has been centre-stage far too long. TFE deserves a chance to be lead series, plus Fegaxeyl's got a new Runiverse series coming out I'd like to write for, and plenty of things need completing. Mr. Garrison 19:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, The Finite Earth As you see, I am a new member, so you probably don't want to accept me. But if you do, (whether you're desperate o.O or something)I shall try my best. Um....I got an A on my writing test? I'm a guy named Lateon, I've been browsing this place for a while now, and I have come across your and Mr. Garrison's names quite often. I would be honored if you accepted me (not getting my hopes up). I have read many fanfiction articles (such as Gielinor and Runescape-Battle of Asgarnia) and I have read the rules and the pilot for The Finite Earth Thanks for your time! Finite Earth Ugo, Hey! I've just had a read of Varrockians, and it's good. Are you finished, or is there more to come for that pilot? If and when you go to the main series I do have a small idea for contributing, although I'm not quite sure - basically, a character that's a sort of magic-cyborg that turns up out of nowhere with no memory of his origin, and stuff like that. I'd imagine that as this Dancus is interested in machinery they'd naturally join up with each other at some point as allies, as the magic-cyborg character learns about his past and his abilities. Too forced or alright for your series? Tell me if you like the idea. Anyway, great work so far! --Fegaxeyl 19:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Hi, I would like to write a chapter for the Finite Earth. I'm kinda new, and if you say okay, I'll start. blah 23:56, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Thanks! Very much! Lateon 15:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Is there any particular reason why you resign? . 06:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) YES! Whoo! You're back after a day of resigning! Lol And yeah, why do you want to resign?Lateon 00:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Finite Earth Hey Ugo! I don't know if you really retired, but I wanted to apply for writing in Finite Earth. I liked the first chapter a lot, and I would like to help in writing the first season. It would be great if you can give me an answer before Easter Vacation, because then I will be more available for writing. Thank you, 4ndrepd 15:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Ugo, and you didn't need to ask. If you need help on making a decent entry, see my example here for inspiration. . 14:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) That's fine, and good to see you back! Mr. Garrison 16:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) He's back! Fab! Good to have you back - any reason for your return? --Fegaxeyl 15:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome back :) Are we still doing The Finite Earth? 00:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Ugo, just occurred to me (sorry I've been inactive a bit), but do you want to add Remembrance 134 back into Gielinor, or would you rather leave it? Then we could do a mini-arc in Volume 5 with Dancus' departure and such - it's up to you though, but I'd like you to give him a good send off! Mr. Garrison 08:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Awesome storyline! Are you familiar with Heroes? If you're not, take a look at this page: Level 5 on the Heroes Wiki. For volume 5 I want to introduce capture of villains, and at the end they will break out. And they will run rampant and destroy all in their path. Volume 6 will involve their destructive rampage across the globe. Also, I've come to the inevitable conclusion that I shall be more laid back with things, because RuneScape itself conceals parts of the map (to my discovery). So I want to make Varrock seem more like a bigger city with a gang culture and such. This shall be a big comeback for the series! Mr. Garrison 16:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that we could do a forum like you made for TFE to discuss storylines and such, it's hard to keep track of ideas on talk pages as they get archived and clogged up quickly. Would you be able to create one? Mr. Garrison 10:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Brilliant! Thanks, Mr. Garrison 22:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Ugozima 12:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) "Blows dust off of Keyboard" I'll see what I can do. Hopefully, you'll be an admin too soon, if it goes well :). Andrew 16:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:TFE I'll definitely do a few, and I've noticed you're still getting writer's block (me too, I'm trying to write a flashback that's a complete lie, and then showing what really happened for Chapter Two...very tedious), so if you want I'll give you ideas as well if you need them. Mr. Garrison 19:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :"Clues" is awesome! It's one of the best things I've read on this wiki including "Varrockians"! And my writer's block has gone now, thankfully. Chapter 4 of Volume 4 is going to be pretty gruesome, there's going to be a gnome death camp that Veedi and Paula visit. I really want to delve deep into this, because it's a big send-off volume. Has the National History Day project finished btw? Mr. Garrison 17:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :PS. Forgot to say, RuneScape Wiki says the adding of Gielinor stories to the Wiki Post is fine as long as the author gives permission (which doesn't apply to us as we've written them). And I'm doing a few editorials now. Mr. Garrison 17:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Asking I need to ask something, how do I make the quest square, because I do everything but always it doesn't form, and by the way thanks for teaching me to mark my articles.'''